Luther Gallus
"Are you gonna do something or are you just gonna stand there and bleed to death?" - Luther's signature quote. Luther Gallus (ルター ガルス, Rutā Garusu), known by many simply as The Rooster '(ルースター, ''Rusuta), is an S-Class mage that hails from Bosco. Despite his relative youth and headstrong attitude he's a managed to amass quite the reputation as both a Mercenary and a Bounty Hunter. The mage is fabled for his unorthodox, self-dubbed "tactical", repertoire of magic and skills but also his signature magic Bubble Gum (バブルガム, Baburu Gamu). Coined the sobriquet of 'The One Man Army '(ワン・マン・アーミー, Wan Man āmī), Luther is not only regarded as immensely powerful in terms of magical prowess but is also renowned for his titanic physical ability coupled with the elegant display and combination of his aviable skills. Indeed, his magic container is very lacking in comparison with the other mages but that did not hinder him in his endeavor to become the S-Class Mage he is today. - Appearance - 'L'uther is still a rather young mage, being in his early twenties, but already he has the voluptuous physique of an athletic veteran. He's humongous for not only is he tall but his physical bulk naturally gives him a very intimidating presence, almost like a Magical Aura. Similarily to the Fairy Tail member Elfman even Luther has a highly muscular upper body with prominent pectoral, bicep, tricep, forearm and shoulder musculature. However, he also boasts a very chiseled legs of athletic disposition. 'F'acially, Luther's head is oval in shape but sports a highly defined square jawline and an outstanding chin. The most eccentric trait on his head must be his rebellious hair cut as he keeps his raven hair short with enlongated sideburns and a bright red mohawk running high above his scalp. Moreover, he has rather thick eyebrows which he keeps in a permanent frown, two earrings in his left ear and a bandage on his nose. 'H'is general attire is very militant and straightforward. Each piece of his clothing is worn with a purpose first and fashion preference second. Overall, his garb is certainly reminiscent of a guerrilla army member's gear in that it consists of a high-collared vest - a top of the line hitcoat - and dark green camo pants draped with belts and ammo, and crye black military boots that match his vest.. His whole being is covered in various bandoliers and pouches containing various paraphernalia such as grenades. He also dons a brawny shoulder-pad with thick studs sticking from it over his left shoulder. - Personality - ... - History - ... - Boons, Magic & Abilties - Physical Prowess '''Vast Reserves of Holy Magic: * Cleansing Aura: Heculean Strength: Unyielding Endurance: * Fearlessness: * Quasi-Anesthesia: Proportionate Speed: Magical Abilities [[Bubble Gum|'Bubble Gum']] (バブルガム, Baburu Gamu):''' Luther's signature Uncategorized Magic of his own devision. Technically, it cannot be branded as neither Caster Magic nor Molding Magic since it incorporates mechanics of both of these magical categories. It has been highly implied that Luther created this magic during his youth a poverty-stricken child in order to have infinite amounts of chewing gum. However, with time and practice the use of this magic expanded past it's original purpose. In essence, Luther can harness ambient eternano in the air to generate an incredibly sticky substance somewhat akin to bubble gum, albeit much stronger. Indeed, the resulting substance is akin to actual bubble gum, sweet and chewy, but indigestable. It's color ranges based on the user, but in it's standard configuration it's light pink. This resulting eternano substance can both stretch and contract, become adhesive or inadhesive, all depending on Luther's desire. The amount of gum that Luther can produce is proportionate to the amount of eternano present in his surroundings and independent on his personal magical reserves (Unless willed otherwise.). The practical uses of this ability are virtually limitless since it can be used to pull opponents within punching range for a flurry of rebound pummels and is reliable enough that it can easily be used as a shield or even used as a replacement for glue. However, since the gum can only be generated from his body, Luther needs to touch his opponent in order for it to be effective, he seems unable to remotely generate his gum. Also, after being severed from Luther's body the gum cannot stretch further than 10 meters and will begin to slowly dissolve. = Passive Application = * '''Wall-Crawling: By coating his palms and feet in bubble gum, Luther is able to achieve adhesion on a vertical or even an inverted surface. This passive skill is often unnamed and acts as a tool to enforce Luther's formidable stealth capabilities. = Active Spells = * Hermit Purple (隠者の紫'','' Hāmitto Pāpuru):''' The standard aplication of this ability, a line of gum projected from Luther's hand that sticks to whatever it hits. It's main use is locomotive, mimicking the use of a grappling gun for Luther to scale up buildings or swing around. A more combat inclined application is sticking it onto a target and then forcing a contraction, forcing them into melee range. * '''The Cure (ザ・キュアー, Za Kyuā):' '''Sleep Magic '(眠りの魔法, Nemuri no Mahō):' * '''Enter the Sandman:' Drill 'n Rock (ドリルンロック Dorirun Rokku):''' Other Skills '''Prodigal Intellect: * Tactical Analytic: * Master of Deception: - Equipment - ... Category:Mercenary Category:Bounty Hunter Category:Male Category:Males Category:Independent Mage Category:S-Class Mage Category:DJMatyas